Bringing Back the Flame
by Loverunknown9
Summary: Roy has been out for five years and loves his job as a Vet medic. He has a nice life without the military now however when Havoc and Hawkeye show up, with news of The well known Edward Elric, there's hell to pay for whoever took him.
1. Chapter 1

A dim light fluttered across his face, causing him to raise a hand in response to it. He didn't want to wake up; the dream he had been having was too beautiful. The cherry blossoms and the Tsubaki flowers were just so sublime. The valor of the memorial of the ones who died in the senseless attack on the city was all there was to be expected when it came to living in Central. He rose slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and got up to yawn. This part of town was usually quiet on this type of day, so he had cataloged every animal, looked at every document and still had time to spare. He walked to the door of the Vet medical clinic and stood. It was raining. Looking through the glass door, he saw the busy streets, cars honking at one another and dogs barked. They had no idea what had happened five years ago. When he, the Elric brothers, their teacher, and a few other people fought with the Homunculi and their "Father" for the protection of over 10,000 lives.

Within the five years, he'd given up becoming the Führer. He really didn't care for the military anymore and Edward was off in the west while the other one Al was going to the east. They were off doing something. The clicking of heels caught his attention and he looked to his left to see Hawkeye coming his way. She was still her usual self, hair clipped up off her navy blue uniform and was accompanied by Havoc.

"Good Evening Sir." Hawkeye said. Havoc held up his hand and smiled, "Yo Roy. How ya doing?"

Roy smiled and walked into the Veterinarian clinic and they followed. He sat behind his desk and pulled out a chart of a small cat that was brought in by a boy. "How's life treating you two?" Roy asked. Havoc sat down in the chair across the way from Roy and began to spark up one of his cancer sticks and Roy gave him the evil eye.

"If you dare ash any of that in my Clinic I will have your head." he growled. Havoc stopped midway between lighting up and he put his lighter away. Hawkeye cleared her throat and said something Roy hadn't expected to hear in a million years.

"Full Metal has been kidnapped Sir."

"What?"

* * *

"That damned Roy Mustang! He has made a mockery of me for the last time!" Growled a man. Ed sat in the corner, his eyes covered by a thick black scarf and his hands bound behind his back. He'd been in this situation many times before, however this one was the most dangerous... He was no longer an Alchimest, meaning he was utterly defensless when it came to this. He'd been sleeping on the train he'd been on like he did when he was younger, but now he was twenty years of age and he needed to be more alert.

The guy whp'd snatched him was talking about Mustang. How did he know him in the first place?

"YOU SHORTIE! Where Is ROY MUSTANG?!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A MICROSCOPIC PENUT WHO'S SMALLER THAN AN AMEBIA WHO'S CANT ANSWER THE PHONE BECAUSE IT'S UP ON THE COUNTER BECAUSE HE'S TOO SHORT TO REACH IT UP THERE?"

* * *

"We need you back in the feild Colonel. The kidnapper has requested you spesefically and will not change his demands until he hears from you." Havoc said his face grim; a completely different look from his usual happy go lucky self. It was rather disturbing. Roy put down the chart and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A flash of blond hair in a brain displayed behind his closed lids, natural golden eye and a smile bigger than life itself showed. Edward Elric.

"Has anyone notified Al Elric? Or tried to get himto speak to anyone else?" Roy asked. Hawkeye shook her head and Havoc's phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hello? Yes. What? When? What news station? Ok. Ok. If the Rockbell girl calls, give her this number." there was a breif pause, "Understood. Right. We're talking to him. No, we can handle this. Thanks." with that his clicked his phone shut and looked at Roy. "Turn to channel seven."

Roy clicked on the television and turned the volume up on a news story that was currently playing.

_"That's right Brian. And now in other news, A tewnty year old former State Alchemist named Edward Elric was reported missing this afternoon by his fellow journalist. Not only that, the kidnapper that supposedly says he has Elric under his watch and is demanding for a retired Colonel Named Roy Mustang who currently cares for animals in a small Vet Clinic."_

_"That's just tragic Dianan in other news..."_

Roy clicked off the television and looked back at Hawkeye.

"I trust... you have my uniform ready for me Hawkeye." he said without turning around.

"That and your gloves... Colonel."

"Good. Because once you call out a Ghost that's bee dead for a while, its bones aren't so kind." Roy growled.


	2. Chapter 2 Back in Action

New soldiers moved out of the way as Roy stomped down the Main Hall of Central. Havoc was beside him on his left, Hawkeye was on his right... no one dared talk to him as he moved his way down the familiar path. Hawkeye was looking at him, he could feel her stair on the back of his neck but he wasn't going to look back at her. It wasn't in his agenda today... No what was on his agenda today was to hear Full Metal's voice. To know that Edward was still alive would be something no one could take from him. Once he had the knowledge then he could open the gates of hell and destroy the one who kidnapped him in the first place.

Alex Louis Armstrong saluted him and began to walk with them.

"How were your years away from the force Colonel?" he asked as if this day was the day for Idle chatter. Roy ignored him and went on to the phone room where a young new female recruit was on the phone listening to the other end. She was having a hard time with whoever was talking to her but she held down like a woman should.

"Sir please, I don't know where the Colonel is. We're finding him now. Yes, of course. Please don't, he hasn't done anything. He's not a State Alchemist anymore. Please sir-" Roy took the phone from her and held it to his ears.

"This is Roy Mustang. Who may I ask is talking?" he said.

"My name for now is O. I have the little blond boy here with me-" in the background Roy could hear Ed's voice. The natural reaction to the word "Little" or "Short" or anything of the "Small" variation.

"Mr. O. What is going on and why have you requested me?" Roy asked.

"I'm tired of your Tyranny Mustang! I want your life in exchange for the kid."

Roy felt the vein in his forehead push against the surface and he thumped his finger on the wall next to him. He was sure Edward was still alive, however he didn't know for how LONG he would be. Roy decided to play coy and try to get information out of him.

"Of course, but I haven't been in the military for Five years, where is Full Metal?"

"That little shorty isn't dead if that's what you're asking. He's in the back."

"Let me speak to him."

"No."

"Now that's not how things go Mr. O. If you want my life you'll have to deal with my demands before I hand it over." he answered.

"Fine. But I WILL hurt him if you try anything."

"Understood" Roy gritted through his teeth.

There was a very long pause and Roy thought the man had left taking Ed with him, but then there was breath on the other end and it sounded like an out of energy Elric.

"Colonel?" Ed's voice sounded tired, sad, worn out, and completely enraged. It was labored as if he had a wound somewhere on his body.

"Full Metal. How are you?"

"Three of my ribs are cracked, two broken, I have cuts all over my body..." Roy had the feeling that he was holding something back.

"Full Metal?"

"I've been assaulted Roy, I mean assaulted in the way men go to jail for."

"In what way?" Roy held his breath.

"..." the voice on the other end cracked and a sob sounded. Roy narrowed his eyes looking dead at the wall trying to make sense of what he was being told. Surly he didn't mean...

"Edward, was this person a Pedophile when I met him?"

"...yes,"

"How old were you when I put him away?" Roy growled.

"I think I was three."

"Oliver... Wilks..." Roy growled.

"What?" Ed sobbed into the phone. Roy waved at Hawkeye for a pen and paper.

"Ed, what do you hear around you?" Hawkeye handed him the materials and he began writing down what was being described.

"Ugh... I hear," he sniffled on the other end, "Birds, laughing, as if we're in a regular neighborhood. I'm in a basement, I can smell water." Edward said.

"Good, good. Now do you hear something like old music playing from above you?" Roy asked.

"Um... actually yes. It sounds like "A Woman's Worth".

"Damn."

"What?"

"I don't know where you are If you said Beethoven or Mozart I would have known where you were." Roy answered.

"They're drugging me Roy." Ed whispered.

"They?"

"More than one guy grabbed me. They're taking "turns" with me..."

"Ed..."

"I want to go home Colonel. Come get me."

"Of course Ed, I would never leave you in the hands of a child molester."

The line went dead after that.

Roy punched the phone into the console breaking it into two pieces. He turned and started barking orders quickly.

"Hawkeye! book a train for the four of us to the Elric's home town. Havoc, Get me all the information of Oliver Wilks. Armstrong, call the Rockbell's and let me know when you get in touch. We're on the Hunt People GET MOVING!"


	3. Chapter 3 Winny Rockbell

The ride to the Rockbell house was one that Roy couldn't sleep on. It was just too much, thinking of the stupid dumbass who decided to kidnapped Edward was someone who was so miniscule on the Evil Bad Guy Radar. In comparison to Father and his children he was a microscopic flying dust mite that couldn't even make a baby sneeze. However the threat to Central was over and there was nothing stopping regular day crime. It just so happen that Roy had to be the one to put Oliver away.

"So, Colonel who is this 'Oliver Wilks' you wanted me to get information on?" Havoc asked. Roy growled in response and continued to look out the window.

"Oliver Wilks... was a man I faced in my early years of the Military. It was before the Ishbal War. I had been in the military for about a year and a half, when a case came across my desk. The Fuhrer had given me this case because it seemed so small. I had just gotten my "Flame Alchemist" Title and he wanted me to prove my worthiness to him. A case in a small town called "Keller Town". Keller town was home to a small 1,000 residents; most of them triplet children and Elders. There was a handful of Young Adults. Among these "Young Adults" was a nineteen year old named Oliver.

"Oliver was Orphaned at the age of five and was found wandering the streets outside the city of Keller. A woman by the name of Hillary Wilks found him, adopted him and raised him as her own. However... Oliver was a troubled child. Later after we'd found him, and put him in jail, we uncovered his mother and father put him out with molesters so he was mentally abused. Not only that, the mother and father died in a car crash. Oliver couldn't really have any friends. He began watching the children of Keller with an abnormal focus.

"He kidnapped his first child at the age of sixteen, recorded everything and then killed the child. After that, there were a series of children went missing. It started like one child. Then two, then four. The total count of children that went missing before I found him was 48. There was a 49th child missing when I burned down the door to that basement. She was a small girl... a girl we know well... Her name was Winry Rockbell."

The cart they were in was deathly silent when Roy said her name.

"The Rockbell's lived in Keller for generations until Little Winny was kidnapped. Now of course Winry was only two years old at the time so she does not remember meeting me before I met Edward. She does not even remember Oliver. I've asked her granny and she said no. Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell had left Winny outside under the supervision of the Granny when Oliver strolled by. He walked past her, and waited until the parents called in the grandmother for the phone. Her father was walking back out when Winny was kidnapped. She had disappeared from the front lawn and no one heard a peep out of her. I was around the neighborhood and found out about Oliver. I burned down that door and found her playing with the ball she had when she was in front of her house. A sippycupp next to her filled with beer... Now I have to tell her that her childhood bestie was kidnapped by the same man who kidnapped her."

* * *

Edward laid on his side, his legs bruised his blond hair falling into his eyes.  
This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. But it was and he was really discussed with himself. He laid covered in over three different male's semen and just couldn't get off the floor. His body hurt, ached in ways he didn't think was possible. Even his fingers hurt. He felt a different kind of pain in his leg so he moved a heavy head to see the man who'd kidnapped him. He had thinning brownish grey hair and his face was lined with wrinkles. Those eyes, those soulless green eyes looked up at him and his fucktard face smiled.

"Don't worry honey, I'm just upping your dosage. Just a touch. It'll be okay. I won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Go to hell..." Ed whispered. The guy smiled even wider.

"My my... even with all the drugs, you're still a fireball. Don't worry though, I won't let you go. Not without a fight Edward."

Fear flooded through him as he realized that this man wasn't going to let him go. He realized that he was bait, and Roy was the prize. Roy was meant to watch as those men turned him into a slut, making him cum against his will. God how he missed Envy and Pride and Greed. He missed the Sins. They would have never used him like that. They used him yes, but they used him in a way to enslave humanity. That sounded much better than being used as a sex slave over, and over and over and OVER again. He couldn't take it anymore. He was soon going to loose the part of himself that made him ... HIM. A hand smoothed back his hair and those eyes looked at him... making his skin crawl.

"My goodness you have wonderful eyes... they look... broken."


	4. Chapter 4 AN

***Sits down at the computer tapping random keys on the keyboard.**

**LU9**: Mmmm... who should be killed in this fanfic?

**Ed**: Kill the bastard O.

**Roy**: I second that Motion.

**LU9**: But I can't. That would end up a happy ending and this story is a tragedy, isn't it?

**Ed**: So make O die.

**Roy**: Or change the genera.

**Ed**: Even better idea.

**LU9**: No, I think I'm gonna kill someone off.

***Enters Alex Armstrong. He hears the conversation and rips off his shirt; muscles rippling and veins budging. He flexes in front of LU9 and talks through his** **mustache.**

**Alex**: No One should Die LU9! Just take a look at these muscles! Do you think that anyone would have the GUTS TO KILL ME OFF!?

**LU9**: Dude... your muscles are bigger than my head. Please get them out of my face... or I will scream.

***Havoc appears out of nowhere. Always the ladies man, he swoops LU9 off of her chair and then cradles her close.**

**Havoc**: Armstrong, you're scaring the poor woman. That isn't the gentelmenly thing to do. You are supposed to hold her tight and assure her with kind gentle eyes. ***Looks at LU9*** I promise, I won't let him hurt you.

***Roy jumps backwards, his body turning into chibi character mode, his face sweating quickly. "Umm... Havoc... I'm pretty sure you would want to let her go.**

**Havoc**: What is gonna happen if I Don't?

**Hawkeye**: I blow your brains out and splatter brainmatter on the wall.

***Hawkeye clocks the gun and Havoc sets LU9 down on her feet. Laughs nervously and inches away from the author.**

**LU9**: Thank you Hawkeye.

**Hawkeye**: No problem. Now, Why the writer's block.

**LU9**: I want it to end in like a bittersweet thing. Like if all live in the end, someone will be wounded.

**Hawkeye**: Yes...

**LU9: We will see. How about you all? What should I do next? **


	5. Chapter 5 Not that Innocent

Ed was now sitting up in the corner of the well furnished basement. There was a table that had a white cloth on it, with flowers. The flowers were Ed's favorite type of flowers; White roses. They were innocent, unstained by anything... it reminded him of his brother Alphonse. Al was now in his human body, thickening up thanks to all the food he was eating, and just the sheer knowledge that he was doing well made Ed happy. Because he knew he wasn't innocent anymore... not to say he was purely innocent before this... "SITUATION" but he was sure as hell not going to be the same. He was a virgin when he was kidnapped. A VIRGIN for Alchemic Sake! He was the kind of guy to wait and ask the girl of his dreams out, but he had waited too long. Winry had a fellow she loved, and Ed was the odd man out. He would sit and get painful erictions when he thought of her, but now, he didn't even get a wiggle down there.

"Tck..." he hissed. It had been less than 168 hours when he was taken and his life was destroyed. He just wanted to go home, sleep for a couple of years and hope that this would just be a bad memory when he found that love again. ... But, thanks to this... there may be a chance he might fall in love with a man.

"NO NO NO! I love women! They're softer than men..." Ed beat himself in the head and kept bitting himself until he drew blood. He wasn't gay. He WASN'T gay... He covered himself with his hands and curled into a ball and began to cry. He wanted to be back in Central with his buddies. Havoc and Hawkeye. Roy and Armstrong... the damned dog that one of the soliders found. God he wanted to sleep. A baseball hit the side of the house and feet ran in front of the small window. Ed looked up and tripped over himself trying to get to the window. He jumped at it, tapping the wall just below the window. The feet stopped in front and Ed backed up to see who it was, but was horrified to see it was one of the guys who'd raped him over and over. He smiled and held up a finger, then disappeared.

"No..." DAMNIT! He'd given them incentive to come down and rape him. Looking around he saw a closet to his right. Ed ran to the closet and locked it from the inside and scotched into a corner, not wanting to be touched. Soon, he heard voices.

"Hey, where is he?"

"He's still down here. He's just too "SMALL" to see now."

The rage in his body was 99% depleted so Ed just stayed in the corner and when someone began banging on the door, he started to shake.

"Oli, do you remember this door being closed?"

Oliver sucked in a breath and smiled.

"He's in the closet. I can smell him from here. I know you can hear me Edward."

Ed clamped his hands over his ears, forcing the taunting voice out of his head. He was not going to listen to him. Never! Ever! The guy was a sleeze-ball. He was a bastard who was just... just...

"Eeeeddddward~ Come out to PLAYYYY~!" Oliver taunted. He wasn't going to... he wasn't going to... He was going to... No, he had to be stronger than this. Stronger than he was when he was an alchemist. Then Oliver said something that surprised Ed.

"I have your medicine Edward. Do you want to feel sweet again?"

Drugs... He was talking about the drugs. The drugs did numb him out. The drugs helped his mind. Drugs made him feel... like he was Full Metal again. Tears flowed down his face as he got on all fours and crawled to the door. He touched the door knob and then turned it. His mind hazed out, to the days where he was sitting with Al in Central and he was in Roy's office. He saw Havoc and Hawkeye talking, Havoc saying something about "TINY-MINISKIRTS" and then he flashed when Envy had his by his pigtail and kneeded him in the stomach. The smoothness of the attack was what he wanted...

"Good boy Edward." Oliver cooed as Ed clung to his shirt while he was on his knees. He waved the needle in the air, and said "Who am I to you?"

The question confused Ed so he tilted his head to the left. Oliver got mad at his lack of answering so he was kicked to the ground. Ed's hair fell into his eyes and the needle was thrown at him. He reached for it, trying to get away from this hell... god no, this wasn't hell... this was whole other place... worse than hell, because if he was in hell, he would at least have company with Greed, his favorite buddy sin.

"That won't do Edward." Oliver said with a soul. Again with the pulling of the hair, Ed was arched off the ground looking directly into Oliver's face. Those eyes that made his skin crawl made him shiver in response. His body was used to him, and it only took him a week to follow.

"Listen to me closely Edward. I am you Master. Do you understand?" Oliver growled. Edward nodded yes and was face planted back onto the ground. His braid had long since been undone, so he felt his hair brush across his back.

"Now... what do you say?" Oliver sat down in a chair across the room. Ed got on all fours and crawled to him. He was gone, he had disappeared from the world he'd once been in. A week was his limit... and it shattered into a thousand little peices.

"I'm sorry master... please forgive me..." he whispered.

Oliver smiled wide and allowed Ed to place his head on his lap. He was petted like a cat, softly not too rough.

"Good Boy."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING!?" Winry yelled aat Roy. He wasn't suprise to see Alphone inthe Rockbell home. Both he and Winry looked scared and upset.

"How long has Brother been missing?"

"Havoc?" Roy asked.

"Well... he's journalist partner reported him missing after three days, and then It didn't really get to the office until two to three days after that." Havoc answered.

"He's been missing for a week?!" Al got to his feet.

"Yes... he has been gone for about that time. We have no Idea where he would be but we're here to talk to you Winry. Do you remember when you were a child... and you were in a basement?" Roy asked.

"That's a dream I keep having. But for some reason, I'm not the one in the basement... it was Ed."

"Good... I need to know, that location."


	6. Chapter 6 ENVY'S BACK?

His raspy voice filled the Alley way as he threw the stone at the wall. He really didn't care if anyone heard him. He was just intrested in the Full Metal Runt who had gotten Himself kidnapped within the last Five years they'd been apart.

"It's just like the runt to be 'out of range' when someone tries to bring me back. Ugh... I have nothing to do."

A shadow moved behind him and an eye opened, the iris red and with the eye came a Chesure Cat smile. It began to talk it a childlike voice mixed with an aura of darkness.

"If you're bored then why not go get him?" it asked. Envy let his hand stop and slow down, his head drifting down to the right, and his green eyes found the shadow. It was a small shadow, but as the sun went down, the sky mixing into orange, red, pink, blue to black the shadow grew bigger and bigger until it covered the entire wall behind him.

"Pride, what do I look like going after a runt like that?" he rasped.

"It's not what you want to do Envy, you know th at as well as I. Neither of us wants to go retreive the runt. However Father has brought us back for a reason and the only sin we have not been able to create is Greed. Now, the runt has extended knowledge and he would make the perfect greed. The want for more knowledge drives him you know."

Envy scoffed and tossed the stone and broke a window. He really didn't want to deal with the runt, but turning him into one of them would be benificial. He would not want to deal with them at first... but then he would come around. Living forever had those cons. He stood up to his full height to a broad 5'11 and curled his toes feelinhg the pavement beneath them.

"Who's Down there!?" yelled a voice. Envy looked bored as a uniformed cop came his way and held his gun up. He spotted a little picture of a blond girl who looked about to be five in the officer's pocket. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's your name son?" the officer asked. Envy smiled and invisioned the girl, his body changing morphing into a five year old girl, with her insides spilling out onto the ground. He held up a trimbling hand and reached out to the officer who had now dropped his gun and was backing away from him... right into Pride.

"Help me... please help me... I... want to play..." Envy taunted. The officer hit the wall and was shaking his head back and fourth not wanting to see Envy. However that was to be expected when you wanted to freak the hell outta someone. Pride engulfed the officer, Eating him not sparing one little morsal of his body.

"Thanks for the meal, Envy," Pride cooed.

"No problem. Find the runt and report back to me."

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7 Ed's run in with Pride

Oliver petted Ed's head as he sat open - legged in his lap. His mind was halfly gone, the drugs wearing out completely. He huffed as his anger began to return. He was still angry, but this was his life until something came for him. He couldn't remember what it was. It wasn't his younger brother, who was off doing his own thing. It wasn't Winry because she had a boyfriend... It had something to do with a certain guy with sparking gloves. Oliver looked up at him his eyes filled with Glee.

"So Eddy, what are you going to do for me today?"

It had been ... a week and three full days... where was the guy with the sparking gloves? For his own survival, he'd even stooped to being called "Eddy" and wearing a neko outfit, with blond made ears with a tail. He was even wearing thigh high stockings and school girl shoes on. Ed smiled and purred and crawled up Oliver's chest and stopped when his back was indented in and his ass was poking out. He'd had enough of this.

"I'm... going to... kill you." he purred.

Oliver tilted his head to the left and smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked, running his hand up Ed's inner thigh. He licked his lips and pulled out a fresh needle and a little vile full of whatever he got his hands on. Ed stopped and looked at the vile, his blood running cold.

"What's the matter Eddy," Oliver whispered, "Cat got your tongue?"

Ed swallowed his eyes looking at the liquid in the vile. He should be having tea with the Mad Hatter right about now. Ed was about to answer him when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the wall and crawled off the man who'd been tormenting him of almost three weeks and stayed in the corner where he saw the moment. Something about it was so familiar. Oliver apparently didn't like being ignored so he smacked him from behind, causing him to loose balance on his knees and he fell scratching his face.

"How dare you ignore me!" he hissed.

"Pssst-" the wall whispered to Ed. His eyes snapped open after the pain and he looked at the wall, which had a tiny red eyeball staring back at him. Ed screamed and clung to Oliver's leg, not even caring that Oliver started beating him. Ed let go of his leg and tried to run for the door at the top of the stairs. It was usually locked, because Ed was down there by himself, but it had to be unlocked because Oliver was down with Ed. And he was SOO not staying in a basement with EYEBALL WALLS! He came to an abrupt stop as Oliver grabbed a handful of his golden locks and held him close.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Oliver growled.

"There is something in this basement and I'm not staying even if you drug me." Ed hissed grabbing Oliver's hands attempting to break free of his grasp. Oliver smiled and pulled Ed down the stairs; back to the wall where he saw the eye and stood in front of it. He turned Ed so he stood in front of the wall, his back to Oliver's chest. Oliver rubbed Ed's hair, an assuring motion as he spoke with the tone of an understanding parent.

"Look Edward, there is nothing there. Not one thing. It's all just one big shadow." Oliver said.

"Can I ask you, since you're all so very knowing and powerful," Ed said.

"Sure my neko bunnie."

"_WHAT _is casting a shadow... _THAT_ big?" Ed stated. This seemed to baffle Oliver, because he had not taken it into consideration that there needed to be something to cast a shadow. He just thought it was his own. However he wasn't that big nor, will he ever become that big in stature. By this time, the two others had come down to the basement, and had heard Ed. Oliver passed Ed to the closest person, who then passed him to the one behind him and then to the last man in the room. Ed was held in place by the nicer one, the one who they had to coax into having sex with Ed. He was the one that brought Ed his food, escorted him to the bathroom, picked out the cute clothing and talked with Ed. He didn't really care that the guy was holding him. In fact, he clung to the guy and shivered.

* * *

Hawkeye drove the car they were all in after the train stopped in Keller town. Al sneezed and looked up at the sky. Something was wrong, and he knew that Edward was in more danger than a kidnapping. Roy looked back at him, his blue eyes knowing as he asked, "Al?"

"Brother... is in more danger."

"WHAT?" Winry asked worried.

Havoc snored in the back seat and Armstrong just sat with his arms crossed his ears open.

"I have the feeling," Al stated, "That when we find whoever kidnapped brother, they will all be dead, and brother will be taken."

"Yes-" Armstrong said, his eyes closed, "I have not felt an ominous feeling like this since the battle five years ago."

The car went silent.

"Do you mean you feel the presence of-?" Winry started...

"Let's just find brother and get him quickly. It may be just a feeling..." Al said.

* * *

"Well well, as sharp as ever I see," A mouth broke free from the shadow and smiled as an eye bigger than a couch appeared. Oliver stood his ground and looked at the eye.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Edward knows me, don't cha Ed?" the wall asked.

Ed's head began to swim as the voice reached his ears; He knew the voice. Knew it well in fact. It was one of the voices that tormented him as he was made a sacrifice Five years ago. It was the voice of-

"Pride..."

"Suprised to see me? I would be offended however I really don't give a flying fuck what you think. However we need you." Pride said.

"We?" Ed stiffened, fear setting in like granite. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he slowly turned to see a spikey haired Envy, standing large and in charge. In one swift move, the kind guy's neck was broken, splintered into nothing underneath the skin. The other men all pulled out guns and Ed was brushed aside, his body not even touched as Envy snaked around his body and caught every bullet that was fired. Then Envy ate them all.

"You almost killed the one person we need. What do you suppose we should do with them Pride?" Envy said as he walked toward the three. They in turn backed into Pride.

"Torture them? Peal the skin from their bones? No... that seems a little too easy," Envy growled.

Ed stepped in Envy's way, his arms out wide. Sure he looked like a girl in a maid outfit with thigh high stockings and shoes but still, if Envy was back it was't good.

"What do you want Envy?" he asked.

Garggled screams caught Ed's attention and he turned to see Pride pulling some of the shadows out of their bodies; from their hearts. Envy grinned, his hand grabbing Ed by the throat.

"You look like a doll," Envy rasped as his grip tightened "But I won't kill you for being so weak... in fact, you won't be this weak... this MORTAL any more."

Ed struggled and struggled but no air was getting into his body. His mind began to shut down. In a way, it was helpful. Maybe he'll wake up and he would have drempt the peaceful five years and he was with Al... searching, for the stone.


	8. Chapter 8 Arriving a bit too lateRing

They were outside the same place where Winry was kidnapped years ago and it looked just the same. Pale on the outside, green lawn and a white picket fence. Roy stood there for a moment, remembering his early days of the Military when he heard a scream. It was a rather familiar sound actually; he'd heard it once when Winry was tied up and under the watch of Berry the Chopper.

"ED!" Roy yelled. He burned down the door and followed the familiar pathway down into the basement... the door was already off its hinges. He asked no questions but took note as He, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Havoc, Al and Winry ran into the basement. On the carpeted floor were four dead bodies; one's neck was broken, his head at an unnatural angle, the rest of them had holes in their chests. ...

And in the middle of all the carnage, the death, the decaying bodies... Stood a man Roy thought was long dead and forgotten. Envy turned at the shocked gasps of all the military guard dogs. His smirk grew wider and wider as he turned to show, in his hands, was an unconscious Elric. His blond hair had grown since Roy had last seen him, his body showed bruises underneath a nice maid outfit, with golden ears and a tail that dangled, he also wore snow-white stockings with pitch-black shoes.

"Well well, If it isn't the Calvary. Well it seems you've arrived a bit too late." Envy rasped. In his arms, Edward fought to get consciousness his head moving back and fourth. Rage engulfed Roy as his face turned Scarlet Red.

"**What do you think you're doing?**" he growled. The thought of Edward in the hands of someone like Envy boiled Roy's blood. It wasn't something that he thought he would ever have to deal with. In that moment, Roy realized something really disturbing. He loved Ed more than he knew, as a friend or lover was unknown at that moment but he didn't care. No one and that meant absolutely NO ONE was EVER going to take Ed away from him AGAIN Envy laughed as he turned and placed Edward down next to the wall. That was when everyone noticed the really giant smile that was on the wall.

"Well well Envy, We have company. What SHALL we do?" the wall asked.

"Why, we'll ask the Burnt out Colonel why the hell Ed was in these hackjob's hands. Oh Wait, He was selfish enough to let the runt fall into someone's hands. However, we don't have time to play with you."

Al darted across the floor towards Ed but was stopped when Envy blocked his path and kneed him in the gut. Al's grunt and fall snapped Ed out of the state he was in. He shot up from the floor and ran towards Al, but the shadow shot out and grabbed him by the neck, arms, legs and waist.

Envy growled at the group of people.

"Look what you've done you hacked up Calvary! He was to stay unconscious!" he yelled. He then used a technique that they'd all seen time and time before. Envy clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, the wall tossing Ed next to him. The ground around them shook, and a pillar was made and moved quickly toward the ceiling. Roy tried to get to the pillar but the Shadow spiked blocking his path.

"Where do you think You're going Guard Dogs? You still have Me to deal with." The shadow growled. Then at that exact moment, the dead bodies began to rise.

"Ho-ly FUCK!" Havoc screeched.

Winry looked at them then at the pillar.

"Oh Edward..." she whispered.

* * *

Ed kicked and fought as Envy tried to capture him over and over. However, training with Al as a child sure did have its advantages. He kicked Envy in the face and handed on the other side of him. Then He tried to jump back down... Al needed him and he wasn't high on drugs anymore, so he could help... **_WOULD_**help. But that damned skit was caught by Envy and Ed fell on his face. He turned and kicked at Envy who in turned grabbed his arms and did something that surprised Ed the the fullest degree.

Envy kissed Ed, effectively stilling him in place, long enough to bond his hands and legs in a metal component he made while detracting him. Ed's face turned red, because he knew he wasn't high... he wasn't under the fucktard and his groupies... He was under Envy. The Sin who hated him so...

"You like being kissed by guys huh?" Envy taunted.

"GO TO HELL BASTARD!" Ed yelled.

"I'd love to darling, I miss it so." Envy answered as he picked Ed up then Jumped into the near by trees. Ed blushed and just gave up fighting. It wasn't in him anymore. He just wanted to go home, but that would never happen it looked like. Envy said nothing as he continued through the trees. He eventually came across a town and landed, turning the binds into chains around Ed's neck.

"Walk and don't make eye contact with anyone." Envy ordered. Ed nodded and walked with Envy. He could feel the stairs of the people they walked past and they were even stopped by a police officer.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" The officer asked.

Ed looked up, his eyes meeting the officer's and the officer blushed hard. Envy laughed and said that Ed didn't understand English and kept it moving.

"What was that?" Ed asked as they left the officer.

"You're from Spain if anyone asks." Envy answered.

"I don't know Spanish." Ed protested.

"Then keep the innocent girl routine going. Seems to work for you."

"Envy what the hell are you doing back here?" Ed asked.

This made Envy stop, and he pulled Ed into his arms. Oddly enough Ed didn't think it was as creepy as Oliver.

"Emily, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring.

Ed's face turned as a crowd of people gathered awe-ing and clapping. Embarrassed, Ed said the only word he knew in Spanish.

"Si, Edwardo."

The crowd clapped and Envy slipped the ring on Ed's finger, the chain around his neck disappearing and he was scooped into Envy's arms. Then he ran off with Ed.

When they were in the isolation of the woods again, Ed slapped Envy so hard, he left a hand print on the pale face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled.

Envy said nothing and waited. Then Ed realized something was biting into his skin. It was the ring. Poison flooded though his body and he began to sway.

"Good lord..." Ed whispered and fell onto Envy's chest.

* * *

- OMG what the hell am I thinking!? Envy the fuck? Holy shit! Zombies, Shadows, Rings and Kisses!

I'm one disturbed puppy. But I thought having a twist would keep people involved. What shall happen next?-


	9. Chapter 9 The Reason

It had been three long hours, but Roy and his group finially subdued the shadow.

Havoc sighed and said something that they all were thinking at the moment...

"Wouldn't it have been easier to shine a flashlight on the damned thing?"

Roy growled and whirrled on the pillar that Ed and Envy had moments ago had dissapeared on. Then he pulled out two knifes he had and began to climb.

"SIR! What are you doing?!" Hawkeye called after him, but he pretended not to hear her. All that mattered was Ed and getting him back. All at this moment was awake and was by Roy's side in a moment.

"Hop on," he said.

Ed was going to be back in his families lives weather Father liked it or not...

* * *

Ed felt a hand on his head... it was soft, kind, gentle... so he turned his head into that hand, rubbing his face on it making sure it was real before he woke up completely. Lust sat in a chair next to him and didn't say a word as Ed slowly rose. His clothes weren't that of a maid anymore. Actually he wore some type of man-skirt, his arms covered in a glove with no hand to it. He noticed his feet were wrapped in bandages... just like Envy. His chest was covered by a short shirt with no sleeves.

"Why am I here?" he asked to no one in mind. Lust knew he really wasn't talking to her so she sat behind him and began to braid his hair.

"You like it in one braid... correct?" she asked knowing the answer. He nodded and just let her continue braiding his hair. He sensed no danger from her so he wasn't on the defence. However the door to the small room opened to show the other five sins and their father. They all walked in and crowded the bed. Ed growled but the soothing touch of Lust was something he really didn't expect. she calmed him down completely.

"Edward." Father said.

"Dumbass..." Edward answered. He wasn't in the mood to talk, so he leaned on Lust and closed his eyes. He was utterly under the impression that he was asleep somewhere. This was just a nightmare that wouldn't end. He couldn't wake up from... maybe he was in a coma.

"Let's get down to business then Edward."

"Which means?"

"You will eat the Philosopher Stone."

"What?-" Ed stammered.

"You see Edward, you have two choices; Join my children. Or... We kill you where you are." Father said. "Now I do expect some rebellion out of you, since you ARE Hohenheim's son. However, I expect an answer from you child. Now play nice with your step brother's and sister. I have work to do." he left the room.

So did most of his children... all except for Envy and Lust.

"Will you do it Edward?" Lust asked. By this time he was completely utterly shocked.

"You won't be weak anymore." Envy Sighed looking up at the celing. Not that it mattered, because his head fell and he looked to his left. ... Right at Ed.

"So you all need, a final Sin," a statement; not a question.

"Yes. And then we can go through life again." Lust said.

"Life to produce another way to become God?" Ed asked.

"No," Envy rasped. "We're just lacking our final brother. And we've all come to the conclusion that you would be the Perfect Greed."

"How so?"

"You're thurst for knowledge," Lust answered.

"True, even after our fight those years ago I still was looking for something to go after..." Ed asked.

"And the fun part- the part I thought would be fun for you, We can find low lives like Oliver, and torture them." Envy laughed.

"Now that- sounds like a reason to eat a stone." Edward Grinned.


	10. Chapter 10 FUCK MY LIFE Love with Envy?

"Colonel I think you need to calm down." Hawkeye yelled over the repeated explosions. However there was no "CALM DOWN"... Roy was PISSED! And he could be pissed for good reason. They had been so close; SO CLOSE to getting Edward back, and yet he slipped through their fingers like... like... He didn't know what! All he knew was Ed was gone... TAKEN by Envy and his FUCKTARD buddy Pride.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Roy growled as he blew up the nearest abandoned building.

Hawkeye sighed and let him go off with his anger escapade and sat on the roof of the car with Al and Winry. Armstrong and Havoc were watching from a closer range. This was completely out of protocol but she let her hair down from its clip and watched as the colonel blew off much needed steam.

"Um... Miss. Risa?" Winny's voice was small, like a peep from a baby bird. It was as if she didn't want Roy to hear her. Hawkeye looked at the young girl who had called her, looking at her from head to toe. She had long red hair now, she must have dyed it for that new fellow of hers. But she still wore it the same, a chip of hear on the crown of her head and long locks down her back. She wore a white v-necked tee-shirt and the short little navy blue skirt. Those blue eyes looked at her with uncertainty.

"Yes?"

"Does Roy like Ed? I mean could there actually be a relationship there?" she whispered.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ed threw the ball and hit the wall and it bounced back. The repeated motion of it was constant and the sound was something he liked. Ka-thunk Ka-thunk Ka-thunk... over and over again. What was he going to do? Eat the stone, or die where he sat. Gosh this was a hard choice. They had him under constant severance, which meant Pride was in the room somewhere lurking, watching his every move. If he tried to leave, he'd be cut down where he was. If he decided to eat the stone... he would live... but no longer have humanity. He'd still watch Al grow old... be he himself would be left to age at a rapidly slow rate.

He sighed and let his head fall back on the bed. It was times like this when he wished he really didn't give up his Alchemy. If he still had it, he wouldn't have been such a... lacker. Someone who wasn't afraid of dying. "Heh," Ed laughed. He had such sprit when he was younger. Dared to do things that no normal person could have ever done... however he was always like this. Why should this be any different?

"Who was he?" Ed asked to himself. He remembered the man who had come in. The man with Hawkeye and Havoc... Armstrong too. For the life of him he couldn't remember his name. His face seemed so... soo... ... Like some kind of car. Lexus? No that wasn't it. ... was it... Camri? No... _Mustang_ . Mustang was his name. He had forgotten it thanks to the guy who was fucking him senseless...

No wasn't the time to think of his departed "Master". Ugh the fact that he even forgot Mustang tributed to the fact that he was weak. ...

"Fuck my life..." Ed whispered then threw the ball at the lamp that was in the corner of the room. Envy grunted and landed on his ass and laughed. He laughed good. Full-heartly. It was a bellow of laughter.

"Pretty Good Runt." he rasped.

"Thanks. I needed the target practice..."

"What do ya want? I'm under orders not to influence your choice."

"I know... but... I have a question."

"What is it runt?"

"Could you work on memories? I mean if I decide to eat the stone... does it work on memories?" Ed asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Envy asked.

"Because... I don't want to remember anything."

Envy narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ed. He knew Envy had a shotgun loaded with questions and was getting ready to fire them off when the door opened. Father stood on the other side. His face smiled as he looked at Ed and Envy.

"How about I do you one better?" Father asked as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "Pride?"

"Yes father?"

"You may leave."

"Yes father." Pride said and left.

"What do you mean do me one better?" Edward asked.

"Why don't I replace your memories?

"Father," Envy rasped.

"Hush child. I can replace your memories and give you memories... of a love that is true."

"Love?" Envy and Ed asked.

"Yes... You shall be Envy's mate."

"Drive a knife through me Father! I can't date the runt!"

"Whaddaya say Edward? A memory full of pain and Rape, or a love filled on with Envy."

Ed thought for a long time, the quiet in the room increasing. "I choose... A life with Envy."


	11. Chapter 11 Envy's Struggle Roy's anger

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MY MATE?! I'M A GUY FATHER!" Envy hissed as Ed slept on the bed behind him. Father looked at him with golden eyes, his stern look stilled the child. He walked over to the sleeping Elric and sat down next to him. His skin was bleeding on the inside thanks to the many bruises that were on his fragile skin. He smiled at him, thinking on how his father must be turning in his grave to see his son become _his_ child from the place that was "Heaven".

"Understand Envy, when a human breaks they break into unfixable pieces. That is why you and I exist. Someone died, that looked a lot like you Envy and their loved ones broke then tried to bring you back. And so, Edward is broken as well. He is a lot useful to us when he can think and process regular situations such as what to do when we are in a storm."

Envy remained silent as Father smoothed back his new child's hair, to see his face as he slept.

"Now of course I can't change his sex. But I can make him love you with all the force in his little heart. Then his unrequited love with the Rockbell girl and his obedience he learned from the human "Oliver" will all go to you my son."

"But father, I'm not in love with him. He's the Runt who almost killed us Five years ago. If I hadn't bargained with the "God" of all beings, we wouldn't be back on the earth. I hate him." Envy protested in a silent voice.

"I know my child. However this is not your choice. My decision is absolute. You will love him back Envy. Which means I will Implant his thoughts into your mind, so you know what he's talking about. You are NOT to let him know that the love he feels for you in artificial. Do you understand?" Father looked at him sternly.

"Yes father..."

* * *

Envy growled and hissed as he walked down the hall to his room. Damn Damn Damn DAMN! He KNEW Father had another motive for making HIM and Pride go get the Runt. But he Never knew he'd go THAT far... Ugh... Now he'd have a little puppy following his every move, making him even angrier then he already was. God why couldn't he be Wrath?

Maybe he'd go vent some steam off to the Burnt out Colonel. Yess... That'll do the trick. He jumped out of the window and ran far to the east. He had traveled with Ed in silence for about five to six days after he'd been drugged with the poison of the ring. But after about a mile and a half he stopped running. He couldn't rap his mind around being with the Runt for eternity. It wasn't something he wanted to do... and yet Father's orders were final and he wasn't happy.

Basically, he was a child who had just been told to do a task he really didn't want to do. He sat down and looked at the darkening sky. He had vague memories of his life before he died. He was as spirited as the runt, that was for sure. He had a sister. She was wonderful in everything she did. His parents just skipped over him and adored her. He was like the black sheep of the family. He wanted to do something in music, or video production... his family shunned him for a year after that confession.

But his sister comes home with a Guitar playing fiancée and they smile and accept her choice in men.

"Feh-" Envy scowled. All he wanted to do was live a life that wasn't something the normal... Doctor, Lawyer... He wanted to be the Rebel that he was born to be. Then the day he died passed.

_That day was a fuzz. He remembered getting up that morning, and kissing his sister goodbye before he left for college. He'd walked for half a mile and went all the way to the building of the church. It was still under construction and when it was finished the first thing they did was hold his funeral. He'd walked in the safety zone like he always did... but this day was different. He heard screams and felt a tug on his shirt, but for some reason this hurt more than usual. He looked down and saw... well a table saw. It had dislodged from the holder and went flying. Landing in his chest. The pain shortly come after he looked down, ripples in his nervous system causing him to fall down to his knees. The world went blurry and then he heard the sobs of his sister. He tried to turn his head towards her and couldn't. Something was linked to his face and he couldn't move his neck. His body was heavy as lead and he was well aware that he didn't have his knapsack. _

_"Doctor, what can we do for him?" his father had asked as if it were some sort of pain to save his son. _

_"Well he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life. He's responding well to the medication so he should wake up within the next couple of hours." the doctor said. _

_"Sweetheart, could you give daddy and the doctor some time alone?" he asked sweetly to his sister. The movement of a chair and foot steps sounded... Then the closing of a door._

_"Tell me the truth doctor." _

_"Well... I'm not sure how long he'll be able to sustain his normal body functions. He'd need to be changed everyday..." _

_"Is there an alternative?" his father asked. _

_What the fuck do you mean ALTERNATIVE?! I can hear you- you BASTARD! Good Lord What the hell is going on!?_

_"We, could... always take him off Medication. However I don't think-" _

_"Do it." _

_WHAT!?_

_"Excuse me... What did you say?" the doctor asked, in disbelief. _

_"He's nothing but a nuisence to the family anyhow. I'm not going to spend my hard earned money keeping an ungrateful Brat alive." _

_Father no- please no... I'm sorry... I'm so sorr-_

"Are you okay?" a voice cut deep through his thoughts and Envy realized that Ed was standing behind him.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine Tiny. Who let you out?" Envy rasped trying not to feel old emotions of pain and fear and anger show on his face.

"Father wanted me to come get you. Its time for us to... umm..." his voice trailed off.

"You do realize, one you become mine, I will spare nothing that belongs to you. Privacy, Sex, Shower, Food... nothing will be nicely given." Envy growled.

Ed sat next to him, his knees close to his chest and he laid his golden head on his knees looking at Envy. Then he did something that made his heart melt.

He smiled at him.

"I'd rather live with you then die a pitiful death." Ed said.

"Then we shall go." Envy stood up looking back out into the distance.

* * *

Roy watched as Edward was swept off the ground like a child and carried off. His inner rage was boiling over as Ed slumped into his arms like he was his GIRLFRIEND!

HOW DARE HE! HE- HE- THAT LITTLE BASTARD!

Calm down, Calm down... just follow them- he thought. He needed to know what it was that was happening.


	12. Chapter 12 Just Damn

Roy followed Envy and Ed for half a mile when they came upon an abandoned manor. The manor was well-lit for being abandoned, because the area was tagged for demolition and the place was going to be leveled within the next month or so. Running, Roy found a basement door and it was made out of wood. He smiled as he snapped his fingers and it burned in three seconds. He jumped down to land face to face with the woman named "Lust" Once again- alive and well.

"Mustang," she hissed, her nails elongating to attack him. He snapped and burned her fingers off and she screamed in pain. He continued to burn her until her body fell limp in nothing more than ash. He had no time to waste. He ran past her and down a dimly lit hall... Only to be stabbed by shadows. He fell to his knees looking to the wall where a red iris had come to life and was glaring daggers at him. If looks would kill, he'd be in the ground by now. Roy staggered to the right as a spike came from the wall. Damn.

The only way to get past him was to destroy the hall he was in. Roy snapped at the opening wall behind him, and the fire spread to the pillar that was once again made of wood, then he bolted down the hall and then ran into a tub of lard.

Gluttony Looked down at him, those beedy white eyes narrowed in anger as he opened his mouth and tried to bite him. He kicked him in the face and did a small roll backwards. Gluttony's hand came down on his neck, quicker than he could react. His windpipe was being crushed and he was beginning to see stars. Laughter. Roy was hearing laughter and it was the evil kind. The kind you hear on horror movies where you're in the fun house and all there was, was a person surrounded by funhouse mirrors. His eyes began to dim and he heard yelling. It wasn't Hawkeye or anyone else... It was Edward. Roy slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

Ed ran as Gluttony squeezed the life out of the man with sparking gloves. No! It couldn't happen, he couldn't let it happen. Sparking gloves guy couldn't die. Ed yelled at Gluttony and pulled him from the grasp of a two thousand ton pound walking tub of lard. God please don't let him die... Ed prayed. He didn't believe in God before, but that was until he stepped into the circle to get Al's body back.

Now he needed him to be ok. He had to be ok. Just please... Father grabbed his shoulder as he shook the man in his arms trying to wake his ass up. He looked up at Father and then down at the man. His name... for the life of him he couldn't remember his name... what he remembered was that it started with a "M".

"Young one, he has to die." Father said.

"No! Please... I- just no... He can't die..." Ed whimpered.

"I agree Father," Envy rasped; "It would seem a lot more fitting to watch his anguish when Ed becomes one of us."

"No! Please- no anguish, no Pain... I just want him to go home, safely." Ed cried.

"He has cost us Lust and Pride is injured." Father stated coldly, "I agree with Envy's idea. If he is to stay alive, he will become one of us as well."

"WHAT?" Envy and Ed asked.

"He will be our new Lust," Father smiled.

Envy busted out in laughter while Ed looked down at him. _Mustang._

* * *

Roy's eyes snapped open and he was staring at a blank ceiling. It was the flash of blond that caught his attention. He turned his head to the left, to see Edward sitting in a chair, his golden eyes fixed on him with an abnormal focus.

"How are you?" he asked Roy.

Roy's reaction was immediate and quick. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and engulfed him in his arms. Gosh, he was so tiny... Then he thought of the week and four days that he was in Oliver's hands- hugging him tighter. He must feel so dirty. It was Roy's fault he was in his care in the first place. People held grudges' like it was NOBODY'S Business.

Tiny arms wrapped around his back; small hands patted his back.

"Ed-"

"Aww- what a heart-filled reunion." Envy growled from the corner.

Roy threw Ed on the Bed and was about to attack, but his gloves were missing. Envy held them up in the Air smiling.

"Looking for these?" he taunted.

"Give me back my gloves you two-rate HACK!" he hissed.

"Why don't you make me you wanna be?" Envy challenged.

"STOP! The **BOTH** of you!" Ed hissed, stepping between the two quarreling men, his head whipping to look at them both.

"We are here for a REASON and I shall NOT be punished for the two of you!"

"Sorry Edward." Envy whispered, causing Ed to turn scarlet red. His face actually glowed brighter than his hair. "Forgive me."

"Okay..." Ed answered.

Roy looked dumbfounded as the two of them before him shared a silent moment. Envy looked at Roy for a moment before he turned, spiked hair flowing with his motion. His broad back stretched out and he looked over his shoulder.

"Call me when you need me- Pet."

"Yes of course..." Ed blushed harder as his eyes flashed over to Roy- Envy cleared his throat.

"Yes- what?" Envy growled.

"Yes, Master."

"What WHAT THE FUCK!?" Roy hissed.

"Got a problem Light Weight!?" Envy whirred around and was in Roy's face in three seconds, Ed mushed in between the two men.

"Yeah I got a FUCKIN Problem with that! Who the HELL are you to have him call You that?!"

"He's mine."

"Envy-" Ed wiggled, "I can't breathe this way..."

"HE'S YOURS!? SAYS WHO!?" Roy yelled.

"Please- I can't breathe!" Ed protested.

"Silence, Pet! Mommy and Daddy are Talking." Envy hissed.

"ENVY!" a voice growled from the door. Envy turned his head to see Wrath standing in the door, his arms crossed over his chest; eyes narrowed in irritation.

"What Man Horse?" Envy said playfully over his shoulder.

"Father wants you. Leave the Runt with his plaything." Wrath stated

"Tiny HAS NO play thing, if Anything the Man is a dog."

"Oh really?" Roy smirked.

Ed wrapped his hands around Envy's neck and hung there for a moment, stilling Envy.

"please... just let me talk with him." Ed whispered.

"Of course. He touches you other than hugs and his neck is snapped, no matter what Father wants."

The door then shut and Ed was left with Roy.

"What the hell was that? Master? Of what?!" Roy yelled.

"I agreed to it, I agreed to be his." Ed whispered.

Roy's hand moved quicker than he could catch himself and his palm met Ed's face; quick-fast-and in a hurry. Ed's face followed his hand and he looked at the floor for the longest time. Roy couldn't hold his anger... he exploded.

"**_YOU REALLY DEMEANED YOURSELF TO THE LOWEST LEVEL POSSIBLE ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ED!? HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'LL LOVE YOU?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! WE ARE LEAVING AND I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT OF HERE KICKING AND SCREAMING!_**"

"They'll kill me." Ed whispered. That made Roy stop cold.

"It wouldn't matter if I am placed in a protection program or even if we stepped out of the Manor. They will follow me and kill me where I stand. With Envy, I'm not picked on. I'm not under any kind of threat. I just... I'm just Envy's Pet. I'm fed, washed, taken care of."

"At the price of your humanity!" Roy protested.

"You mean OUR humanity." Ed whispered.

"What?"


	13. Chapter 13 Truth

Roy looked at the stern faced child that was standing in front of him. Edward was completely serious and he wasn't leaving. Which made this all the more harder to swallow. He had killed Lust- yes, he had injured Pride- yes, but that did not mean he had to be the "New Lust". It was just absurd. But the feeling he was getting from Ed wasn't absurd. It actually was ernest and full hearted. Golden eyes staired at him for a while then shut as he turned and walked to the corner and he bangged his head against the wall. Roy wanted to walk over to him but he stopped and turned around.

"I can't remember your name." he said.

"What?"

"I can't remember your name. I know you heard me the first time... but I can't. And I know I was depending on you to come and save me. But I can't remember. Gluttony had you in his grasp- and I flipped out. Father wanted to kill you- I almost died inside. I wanted to keep you alive... and the only way to do so is to turn you with me. Envy's idea was to torment you... but My thought was to save you- as you tried to save me. But I'm lost... too lost for you to save."

Roy felt his legs move until he was close enough to Ed to hug him, but Ed moved from his embrace and walked over to the bed, his tiny body moving quickly. That made Roy feel a stab of pain. It felt like he was being dumped. However that was silly. Edward was just a colleuge. He was nothing more to Roy then a friend. But he couldn't shake the feeling from his being.

"Edward..."

"I'm not to let you touch me. Or I will be punished for it, both with your Death and something- whatever Envy decides of me." Edward sighed and sat on the bed... and then his body met the matress. He looked so sad.

"Ed, why would you agree to be turned?"

"Because I have nothing to return to." he answered.

"Nothing!? What-"

"Do you honestly believe that I would just melt back into the standard of living after the hell I was forced to endure? Do you honestly believe I wouldn't snap and Kill someone if they touched me while my guard was down? Do you honestly believe me to marry and have a normal family? Answer me that! Do you?!" Ed's voice cracked and he stood up, to his full height of 5'4" and he stomped a foot. Roy couldn't answer those questions. Honestly he would think that Ed would be powerful enough to get past those issues... but seeing him now, without his Alchemy Title, or power... Roy really just couldn't answer him. And that thought hurt Roy.

Just then the door swung open and that Bastard Envy walked in. His attitude wasn't even trained on Roy. His attention and Attitude was focused on Ed.

"Come." he rasped then held out a hand. Ed looked at Roy for a last time before practically tackling Envy and clutching his body. Envy petted his head, smoothing back the blond locks between his fingers. Roy looked at him... then felt the ice stair of Envy. He returned the stare full force and then Envy turned with Ed and walked out of the room.

"Shit- shit-shit-SHIT!" Roy hissed. He patted himself to see if he could find his microscopic radio clip that he had on at all times, and thankfully it was still there on his left cufflink.

He turned it on and clipped out to Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye. Come in Hawkeye."

"Sir! Where are you?!" she cried.

"Hush Hawkeye. Can you get the coordinates from this little comunicator?"

"I should, why?"

"I have eyes on Full Metal."

"That's wonderful!"

"No, he's been broken and He's about to do something stupid beyond belief."

* * *

Hawkeye hushed the commotion behind her and turned up the radio so they all could hear him.

"What is he about to do Sir?" she asked him.

"He's agreed to become one of them. That's what they wanted. And he's agreed to do it. Not only that- he's been practically brainwashed into being Envy's mate."

* * *

Roy continued to talk into his left wrist, so he didn't hear the door open. When a hand grabbed his forearm, he whirled around and was kneed in the gut. Envy hissed in his ear "How dare you try and pull bull shit."

Roy was seeing stars. God he hit a- something. God the room was spinning. The jacket was ripped from his body and then was burned in front of him. Roy held his gut and was completely alone. No Hawkeye, or Edward. It was just him, and Envy.

Those feet stood in front of him while he groaned, trying to get his mind back in the right place. When he gained his footing however, Envy pulled his hair and kicked the back of his knees making sure he was on the ground in front of him. He staired into pits of jaded green eyes.

"How dare you make what's mine cry." he hissed, although Roy had no Idea what the hell he was talking about. Was it Edward? It must be Edward, because Envy had the "I WILL KILL YOU AND DANCE IN YOUR INTRAILS!" look on his face. Roy shut his eyes tight and refused to look at him. Edward was a State Alchemist and he would always be one. If his self esteem was so low, then Roy would try and push it back to the reckless child he was just five years ago.

"What are you thinking Maggot?" Envy hissed. Roy ignored him and thought of Edward. He remembered when he first met the lad, when he was in a wheelchair. He didn't look like he did, no. He looked like he was full of fire.

"Envy?" a voice called, causing Roy's eyes to snap open. It was Ed, and he was still in the short muscle shirt and a shorts. ... But his skin had turned paler and had swirrls around his face and upper arms. His feet were wrapped like Envy's and his hair had grown to the small of his back. But this was the same Edward that had left here, not too long ago. Envy dropped Roy and walked over to him.

"You shouldn't be walking... Greed."


	14. Chapter 14 Greed and Roy

Edward was the same hight and had the same eye color and the same hair. The only thing that looked different on him was his skin. It was pale. Paler than Roy remembered. It lost its pink luster, the thing, the light that made him human. Envy wrapped his hand around his hair and pulled it hard, arching Edward's neck. He glared down at the smaller male, taking in the sight of the sensitive skin of his neck and then he moved his hand to meet Edward's eyes. Edward stared back and dared not take his eyes off of the larger person griping his blond locks.

Roy felt sick to the pit of his stomach and he didn't know why. He just watched as Envy yanked harder on Ed's hair and pulled him into the room to stop in front of Roy. Roy looked at him, in the short time it took him to disappear from his life and return he'd become an abomination of the world and would not be the same again. He had lost Edward forever, swallowed by the thing that was known as Greed. Roy stared at him for the longest, and he returned the long gaze, golden eyes not wavering from his blues.

"Time for you to go." Greed had whispered, his voice sounded jagged as if it was bladed with something that was untouchable. Roy shook his head not wanting to listen to him. The Ed he knew, god where was he?! Where was the guy who loved to Eat, the guy who loved Cats, the guy who had turned a statue into a weapon... when did he disappear? Please... please no... Roy was having an anxiety attack. The man that looked like Edward kneeled down and then touched Roy's face. He was cold. Roy shuddered at his touch and backed away. This couldn't be happening! Oh sweet animal hospital he thought- please be there when I wake up.

"Roy." the person said and then he grabbed his black locks and yanked backwards. He came eye to eye with those that were golden and when he shut his eyes the grip tightened.

"Look at me." he growled. Roy didn't and was punished with another harsh yank. Reluctantly, Roy opened his eyes and those goldens softened for one second before all emotion was drowned in the pits of nothingness. His grip loosened and then tightened again. Roy hissed in pain and then growled at who looked like Ed. He wasn't Edward. It would never be Edward.

"You will go with Envy. You will do as he instructs. IS this _UNDERSTOOD_?" he growled.

"Crystal..." Roy hissed back at him. Then he was dragged up by his hair and handed off to Envy like he was some sort of ragdoll. Envy was delighted to grab his hair, so he was yanked out of the room, leaving the Sin that was previously known as Edward Elric.

* * *

Hawkeye had previously gotten the location of the Colonel before his communicator was burned sending electric waves into her ear. The target; A manor that was slated for dimilition. And inside, was the Colonel and Edward. Armstong flanked her right, Havoc on her left, Al and Winry at her back. Just when she was about to give the order to move in, the front door to the manor swung open and the Colonel was tossed out of the front door... then the whole gang of Homunculus crowded around him.

"Get lost you Burnt out Colonel. We have no use for you." Envy rasped, his voice clearly irritated.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Roy groaned, his body rolling on the ground.

"We did what Father has asked, but that doesn't mean we have to put up with you. So get Lost. And if we EVER see your face again **_LUST_** we will kill you. Is that understood?" Envy yelled.

"Envy?" Edward's voice caught everyone's attention and they all looked back at the door.

"DAMNIT PRIDE! You were SUPPOSED to keep him in the room! What the hell!?"

A shadow appeared on the wall next to Ed and an eye appeared.

"It's not my job to keep your Plaything Under control Envy. That's your Job, if I'm not mistaken." Pride growled.

"Envy, what are you doing?" Ed asked. Armstrong tensed and was about to charge, but Hawkeye held her hand out. She needed to know what was going on.

"You asked to keep him Alive, not Alive and with US. So We're kicking him to the curb."

"NO! YOU PROMISED!"

"I don't care." Envy said over his shoulder. Ed's face turned scarlet and he ran towards Envy but was caught by the shadow and was held in place again by his arms neck, wait, and legs.

"Handel my lightweight." Envy laughed.

"YOU SONOFABITCH! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU PLAY ME!" Ed spat at Envy. Hawkeye saw the change in Envy's face, it went from playful to angry.

"I only lie to HUMANS." he stated and then looked at Roy who at this moment was on his knees trying to breathe.

"Then How did you all get back-" he took a ragged breath- "into this world?"

Father stepped in front of Envy, as if he were protecting a young child, and Envy turned and walked to Ed, his hand Entangled in his golden locks.

"My children- including you and the boy- have no right to the knowledge to how we came back. All you need to know, Lust... is that we struck a deal."

* * *

"They Keep calling him "Lust". Why is that?" Al asked. Then he saw his brother's eyes snap towards their direction. As if he heard them.

* * *

"Envy." Ed whispered. He knew he didn't deserve to go see Al or all of the friends he'd made, but then again, this was his final goodbye.

Envy nodded and tapped the wall, signaling to Pride to let him go. Then in a small threating voice he whispered into Ed's ear.

"Don't even think of running away. Because we can find you no matter where you hide."

"Of course..." Ed said and dashed out past Father and caught Roy by his collar and kept running. He needed to get him to Hawkeye. Sure enough, Hawkeye and the crew were out three hundred yards away hiding in the woods. Ed dropped Roy and looked at his brother and Winry once more before turning.

"WAIT!" Roy groaned.

Ed turned his head slightly to see him. "What?" he hissed.

"We can get medical help Ed, you don't have to go back." Roy gagged on his own blood that began to pour out of his mouth.

"I chose this." he said in a small voice.

"Therapy can help Ed... It truely can." Roy pleaded.

"No. Not for this. Not for me. Goodbye." Ed said and began to run, but was caught by Armstrong.

"CHILDREN SHOULD RESPECT THEIR ELDERS!" he yelled at Ed. Ed looked at him with a blank expression and then easily jumped on his muscels and then into a tree.

Roy was coughing out the rest of the blood in his mouth when he growled, "Greed..."

Ed stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?" he answered.

"Oliver was wrong, but you don't have to sell your soul."

"I convinced them to spare your life Lust. Don't make me regret giving you another life." Ed said and disappeared through the trees.


	15. Chapter 15 Author's note

Heyy Guys! sorry but this is just a little update. I just started college and I'm still waiting in the internet at my house. I'm still gonna come out with what you guys want, I'll be back soon.


End file.
